Catastrophe - Cleanup on Aisle 3 (Animated Party)
“Catastrophe”, also known as “Cleanup on Aisle 3”, 'is an original song/rap by Phase Awesomeness. It’s sung by the Royalphas/Wildpride duo (Simba and Kate) and The Awesome Anthros (Johnny, Samson, and Bearen), and, as part of the soundtrack of ''Animated Party, is played as Scarlet Overkill’s cursor—having glitched in her and Matthew’s attempt to bring a suicidal Dodger back into the purchase cart—conks out and wreaks panic, carnage, and lots of horrifying pandemonium among the "dumped-out" furries. Lyrics '''Chorus (Royalphas/Wildpride) Simba and Kate: Cleanup on aisle 3 Simba: Don’t know about you But if you ask me Simba and Kate: I-I wanna live, you see Kate: And I never planned to be A casualty (Johnny: That’s right!) Simba and Kate: Cleanup on aisle 3 Kate: Don’t know about you But if you ask me Simba and Kate: I-I don’t intend to be Simba: Yet another victim Of catastrophe (Johnny: Alright!) Hook (All): Johnny and Samson: Run, run, run, run, run Bearen: Just run for your life, bro! Johnny and Samson: Run, run, run, run Simba and Kate: I don’t wanna be a casualty Johnny and Samson: Run, run, run, run, run Bearen: We’re just trying to survive, yo! Johnny and Samson: Run, run, run, run Simba and Kate: I won’t be the victim of catastrophe Rap (The Awesome Anthros): Samson: Gotta get away, gotta run away Must move out the way, is all I can say Johnny: Catastrophe’s headed right my way Don’t you think I wanna see my next birthday? (Samson: Way.) Bearen: But I’m on the survival team (Samson and Johnny: Uh, huh!) And I know what survival means (Simba and Kate: Uh, huh!) I might get killed, but you can’t make me Ain’t that reaper’s time to take me, whoo! Chorus (Royalphas/Wildpride) Simba and Kate: Cleanup on aisle 3 Simba: Don’t know about you But if you ask me Simba and Kate: I-I wanna live, you see Kate: And I never planned to be A casualty (Johnny: That’s right!) Simba and Kate: Cleanup on aisle 3 Kate: Don’t know about you But if you ask me Simba and Kate: I-I don’t intend to be Simba: Yet another victim Of catastrophe (Johnny: Alright!) Hook (All): Johnny and Samson: Run, run, run, run, run Bearen: Just run for your life, bro! Johnny and Samson: Run, run, run, run Simba and Kate: I don’t wanna be a casualty Johnny and Samson: Run, run, run, run, run Bearen: We’re just trying to survive, yo! Johnny and Samson: Run, run, run, run Simba and Kate (3x): I won’t be the victim of catastrophe Trivia *As you probably guessed, this song is purposefully made to be satirical, with a humorous mood that perfectly juxtaposes itself to the carnage and trauma that transpires among the furry characters while it’s playing. *The title itself ('Cat'astrophe) is actually a pun, as the focus of the scene throughout is on Matthew (a big cat) who unintentionally causes the incident and is forced to run for his life, while also trying to save Danielle. Category:Phase Awesomeness Songs Category:Songs